


[Podfic of] the naming of cats

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), averytree, girlwithabubblegun, idellaphod, knight_tracer, lysandyra (pxssnelke), read by (bluedreaming), the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Familiars, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/averytree/pseuds/averytree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: The question should perhaps be: what can I do for you,the cat says, stretching lazily.I'm here to offer you a contract."A contract?" Minho repeats, confused. Is this cat trying to sell him something? He's never seen a magical cat salesperson before, but he supposes there's a first time for everything.---Minho and his familiars, a story in 5 parts.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic of] the naming of cats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the naming of cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700587) by [the24thkey writes (the24thkey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey%20writes). 



****

**Length:** 55:01

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20naming%20of%20cats.mp3)**

**Music:** Another Day

**Cast:**

knight_tracer as Minho

idella as Soonie

bluedreaming as Seungmin

pxssnelke as Sunmi

akikotree as Jisung

girlwithabubblegun as Younghyun

alstroemeria_thoughts as Doongie

and the24thkey as the narrator

**the24thkey's notes:** From the moment it was written, this fic was always meant to be recorded, so thank you to everyone who helped me make it happen at last. <3 I really hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
